<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue by EstelPax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201023">Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelPax/pseuds/EstelPax'>EstelPax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelPax/pseuds/EstelPax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Katara and how they rescue each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s my first shot at Avatar. Song used is Rescue by Hunter Hayes. I don't own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It's not a prison, it's not a demon, it's not a sin<br/>
No, it's a state of mind I find myself in<br/>
It's not a dream, no, it's as real as it gets<br/>
And no, I'm not lost, I just lose myself I guess”</p><p>The Avatar state, wasn’t a sin just a state of mind that he loses himself in.</p><p>“When the sky gets too dark<br/>
When the water gets too deep<br/>
When I feed the fire so much that I can't even take the heat<br/>
If I ever run too far<br/>
And when the pieces come unglued<br/>
The mess of me will always need the best of you<br/>
Rescue”</p><p>When the world seems hopeless, she’s there. When he’s battling the Fire Nation, she’s there. No matter how far he runs, she’s there to rescue him.</p><p>“Through all the highs and lows<br/>
The can't undo's I regret the most<br/>
The wall so hard feels like I can't get through<br/>
Rescue<br/>
Every morning by your side<br/>
Just one look at you sometimes<br/>
You don't even know you're coming to<br/>
The rescue”</p><p>She was there, when he found his home destroyed. She’s seen him through it all. Just one touch, one look and she comes to his rescue. Wether it’s healing or the simple joy of seeing her alive. She was the one, that gave him the courage to master the Avatar state.</p><p>“Send a flare up in the eye of the storm<br/>
I send a prayer up and a bottle to the shore<br/>
But there are no words for what I'm searching for<br/>
What I mean is that I'm needing you more”</p><p>She had sent up a prayer hoping, for help. She found him, she didn’t know that what she was searching for would be him. He’s her center and everyday, she finds herself needing him more. She found that out, when she knew deep down she would do anything for him.</p><p>“When the sky gets too dark<br/>
When the water gets too deep<br/>
When I feed the fire so much that I can't even take the heat<br/>
If I ever run too far<br/>
And when the pieces come unglued<br/>
The mess of me will always need the best of you<br/>
Rescue”</p><p>He was there, when the sky went dark. When she got overwhelmed. He was there, with kind words and advice when she let the her anger fuel her drive for revenge. He was there to rescue her.</p><p>“Through all the highs and lows<br/>
The can't undo's I regret the most<br/>
The wall so hard feels like I can't get through<br/>
Oh the rescue<br/>
Every morning by your side<br/>
Just one look at you sometimes<br/>
You don't even know you're coming to<br/>
To the rescue.”</p><p>She had been through incredible highs and lows. She had nearly seen him die thanks Azula, but he rescued her from her pain, when she saw him heal. The heart ache, of losing her mother and her father. Yet, he allowed her heal and reunited her family. She wakes up every morning and knows her life is better, because while she might have rescued him, he in turn rescued her.</p><p>“Oh, if I ever run too far<br/>
And when the pieces come unglued<br/>
The mess of me will always need the best of you<br/>
Rescue.”</p><p>When he struggled, with realizing he might have to kill Ozai; she let him run and find himself. He came back, for her. He waited for her. He knows she will always have his back. She is home.</p><p>“Through all the highs and lows<br/>
The can't undo's I regret the most<br/>
The wall so hard feels like I can't get through<br/>
Oh, rescue<br/>
Every morning by your side<br/>
Just one look at you sometimes<br/>
You don't even know you're coming to<br/>
The rescue.”</p><p>He still feels guilty, from striking her with fire. Yet, she forgave him. She was the anchor of his life. He regrets many things, and so does she. The thing neither one regrets is coming to each other’s rescue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>